


Love Isn't Logical

by Night_Kopi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M, ReiNagi - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Kopi/pseuds/Night_Kopi
Summary: Both Nagisa and Rei are taking a different approach for Valentine's gifts this year.





	Love Isn't Logical

If Rei was going to be honest with himself, he wasn’t the best romantic person in the world. Far from it, as a matter of fact, and Valentine’s day proved that. A day for meant to show how much you love or value someone was probably Rei’s biggest enemy. 

It’s not like he didn’t try because of course he did, it’s just...he didn’t seem to get it right. Rei was a man of science, math, and all things logic which you can’t really apply to love, though he tried. His “calculations” to get Nagisa the best gift weren’t coming from the heart, which is what Rin had tried to get through Rei’s skull a day before the day of love. 

Rei didn’t seem to understand that logic since it is a perfect gift and why wouldn’t you love that. Perfect equals beautiful which is one of the greatest things on Earth. To Rei at least. 

“Rei, for the hundredth time, just because it is perfect to you, doesn’t mean it is perfect to Nagisa. Ever heard of overthinking things? That is what you are doing. It’s the thought that matters, not the gift and you don’t put your heart into these gifts. Just logic,” Rin had muttered over the phone, growing tired of having to repeat himself. Even though it seemed so clear, Rei still didn’t understand it. In his frustration, Rin told him to make something or some chocolates for Nagisa since he adored food, before hanging up without a goodbye. He had his own things to do and trying to explain something simple was not on the list.

Wanting to get this right, Rei decided to go with the food idea since Rin and Sousuke always seemed to have successful Valentine’s days. Luckily for him, Nagisa was heading out that day to help out Haru. Something about Haru needing help with a fish tank for some newly adopted fish, but that was not the focus right now for Rei. 

Instead, looking online for tips was, and something caught purple eye’s. Something that was both food and sorta remained him of Nagisa in a way. With that, Rei grabbed his keys and wallet to drive to the store for supplies. No doubt this wasn’t going to be easy, but he wanted to get this Valentine’s Day right.

 

* * *

 

“But what if he doesn’t like it? He gets me these amazing things, and I want to get him something amazing this year too.” Nagisa pouted as he finished his rant towards Haru. Which is whose house he was currently at. 

Haru and Makoto, his boyfriend, had decided to see each other on the day of Valentine’s Day to set each other’s gifts. Also to visit family, which is more for Makoto but it doesn’t bother Haru. He needed the time to set up a fish tank, which he only had a day to do before Makoto would see. The tank was for some newly bought fish Haru had got to see those green eyes sparkle. That’s also hoe Nagisa got called over since he was the only person willing to help and wasn’t busy with their own plans. 

All Haru could do was really sigh. He wasn’t a good advice person but felt he should help someone to return the favor. The issue is, he doesn’t know how to help since he only knows Makoto, who is clearly different from Rei. 

Thoughts swam in Haru’ brain before he finally gave an answer to the upset blonde. “He is going to love it. It is coming from you, isn’t it? Why would he not like it?” That didn’t seem to help since it made Nagisa groan again and continue from earlier.

“But what if he doesn’t! He gets me amazing gifts no matter what the holiday is and I feel like I’m lacking.” 

“Nagisa, have you looked at the gift you got him. I can assure you, he will love it. You are just exaggerating what is going to happen. Now get back over and help me.” Haru silently hoped this was the correct thing to say. He tried to imagine what Makoto would say and this really came to mind. He also didn’t want to not finish in time because someone was having doubts about themselves.

With a huff, Nagisa did just that. He wasn’t assured but tried to tell himself he was over exaggerating. He even told himself the cliche saying, “It’s the thought that matters.”

 

* * *

 

The day of love came and at first, it almost seemed like any other day. Aside from the “Happy Valentine’s Day”, that came from both males, it went on like a lazy day (which didn’t come often) for them. They ate breakfast before sitting down to just enjoy movies together. Later on, Rei did get up to make dinner which is where both couples were going to reveal their gifts. 

The dinner was delicious, presentable, and in a big helping to show the specialty of the night. It was exciting to say the least. Sitting and eating with the one you care about, knowing you both have gifts hiding somewhere. Neither could wait to show the other their gift, hoping they would like it since both happened to be daring this Valentine’s Day. 

After they had finished, and at least cleared the table for some space, Rei let out a cough. “May I show you mine first?” He asked with a shaky voice. The fear of it not being good enough for Nagisa stayed in his mind, and laughed at him when Nagisa replied with a little too loud sure. 

Instead of pulling out a box or was expected of Rei, he went to the refrigerator and pulled a pan out. Slowly, trying to keep the pan flat as to not make the contents on it fall, Rei walked to the table and set the pan down. 

Nagisa was almost screaming in excitement as this was new and actually did when what was under the tinfoil was revealed. 

There on the pan, sat two penguin figures hugging with a heart in front of them. They had soft chocolate insides and were easy to take apart. Which Rei did to let Nagisa taste. He took a bite out of one of the penguins and nearly moaned at how good it was. Although it had been in the refrigerator, the chocolate broke apart smoothly and was one of the most amazing things to be tasted among man.

“Do you like it?” 

After swallowing, Nagisa looked at Rei with the most dilated eyes and yelled, “I loved it! Try a piece! It is too amazing!” Rei declined since he wasn’t one for sweets but felt joy as his gift was loved. 

Nagisa decided against taking another bite and instead put it down to grab the black box next to him. It was pretty small but had a blood red bow wrapped around it perfectly. 

The blonde haired male refused to make eye contact as he handed the box to Rei. This was surprising since he was used to the shorter boy nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement to give his gift. Then again, he reacted differently when presenting his gift as well. 

“I hope you like it.” Nagisa’s voice was a bit shaky and read uncertainty with some regret in it. What he could be regretting was unclear. 

Rei had always loved Nagisa’s gift since they were usually cute things instead of romantic. That was him though, being cute since he was not to good at romance either. That is what really made them good for each other you could say. But whatever it was, Rei was sure he was going to like it, even if Nagisa had his doubts. 

Slowly, Rei grabbed one end of the bow with his right hand and tugged. The sound of silk was heard as the bow unraveled, and the same hand lifted up the cover of the box. What was inside made Rei gasp and his eyes sparkle. A crystal butterfly lay on white crêpe paper. The wings were black but met all in the middle with the body to make a bright purple. It looked like a fire was inside as the purple resembled flames but still. All corners of the wings had dots but not normal ones, diamond ones. They sparkled as the light shined on them, and the whole crystal butterfly just read beauty.

“It’s so...beautiful!” Rei gasped out as air suddenly filled his lungs. 

A bright smile showed on Nagisa’s face as he asked, “So, you like it?”

“Of course I do! It is so beautiful!” Rei kissed Nagisa, which surprised them both since it was a sloppy kiss and Rei was not a fan of those. 

But he didn’t care, for Rei finally knew what Rin meant by putting love into the gift. No logic was in Nagisa’s, just his love for his butterfly named Rei. Although neither of them knew, both had learned something important. 

Love isn’t logical, and it truly is the thought that counts.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a late Valentine's Day gift for someone on Tumblr!
> 
> This was my first time writing Rei and Nagisa aside from a few crack fics so I hope they weren't too OOC. Even though that was a bit tough to try and keep them in character, it was nice to write since I can't seem to give my stories proper romantic moments.
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, and criticism as it is appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
